Zhi Ai Mo Sheng Ren
Zhi Ai Mo Sheng Ren (只愛陌生人; Only Love Strangers) is the title of Faye Wong's 1999 album. Information Zhi Ai Mo Sheng Ren (known officially as "Lovers & Strangers") is Faye Wong's 16th album. Like "Scenic Tour" before it, "Only Love Strangers" mixes emotional rock and slick pop styles. Faye's daughter Dou Jing Tong is featured once again on this album, this time saying "come on baby" during the title track. "Guarding the Wheat Fields" is the Cantonese version of "Century of Loneliness," and "Postman" is the Cantonese version of "Butterfly." Album Editions Hong Kong/Taiwan Limited Edition The album is packaged in a two-disc jewel case along with a limited edition VCD which features the "Spectacular" MV. The set also includes a 12-month postcard-style 2000 desk calendar. ;Stock No.: 7243 5 23059 26 ;Release Date: 10 September 1999 ; CD Tracklist # Kai Dao Tu Mi (開到荼蘼; Spring's Last Blossom) # Dang Shi De Yue Liang (當時的月亮; The Moon At That Moment) # Cui Mian (催眠; Hypnotize) # Zhi Ai Mo Sheng Ren (只愛陌生人; Only Love Strangers) # Bai Nian Gu Ji (百年孤寂; Century of Loneliness) # Hu Die (蝴蝶; Butterfly) # Guo Yan Yun Yan (過眼雲煙; Evanescent Clouds) # Bi Yi Sheng Zhi Hou (嗶一聲之後; After the Beep) # Tui Fan (推翻; Overthrown) # Jing Cai (精彩; Spectacular) # Sau Mong Muk Teen (守望麥田; Guarding the Wheat Fields) # Yau Tsai (郵差; Postman) :VCD Tracklist # Coca-Cola "Wish" Commercial # "Spectacular" MV # Making-of "Spectacular" MV/Commercial Hong Kong/Taiwan Regular Edition The album and VCD are still available in this set, but no calendar this time. The front cover's title area is not reflective on this edition, but only gray, with the title written in an outline font. ;Stock No.: 7243 5 23059 26 ;Release Date: 10 September 1999 ; CD Tracklist # Kai Dao Tu Mi (開到荼蘼; Spring's Last Blossom) # Dang Shi De Yue Liang (當時的月亮; The Moon At That Moment) # Cui Mian (催眠; Hypnotize) # Zhi Ai Mo Sheng Ren (只愛陌生人; Only Love Strangers) # Bai Nian Gu Ji (百年孤寂; Century of Loneliness) # Hu Die (蝴蝶; Butterfly) # Guo Yan Yun Yan (過眼雲煙; Evanescent Clouds) # Bi Yi Sheng Zhi Hou (嗶一聲之後; After the Beep) # Tui Fan (推翻; Overthrown) # Jing Cai (精彩; Spectacular) # Sau Mong Muk Teen (守望麥田; Guarding the Wheat Fields) # Yau Tsai (郵差; Postman) :VCD Tracklist # Coca-Cola "Wish" Commercial # "Spectacular" MV # Making-of "Spectacular" MV/Commercial Japan Edition The Japan release of this album featured very poorly-translated song titles, but it did include a remix of "Spring's Last Blossom" exclusive to this release. No VCD or calendar was included. The CD is packaged in a one-disc jewel case, with a slide box featuring the cover art and tracklist information. The cover mimics the limited edition version of the album, with the reflective title area and solid title font. ;Title: LOVERS AND STRANGERS (ラヴァーズ・アンド・ストレンジャーズ) ;Stock No.: TOCP-65330 ;Release Date: 14 October 1999 ;Tracklist # LAST BLOSSOM (ラスト・ブラッサム) # ONCE IN A BLUE MOON (ワンス・イン・ア・ブルー・ムーン) # saimin (催眠; Hypnotism) # LOVERS AND STRANGERS (ラヴァーズ・アンド・ストレンジャーズ) # hyakunen no kodoku (百年の孤独; Hundred Year Isolation) # BUTTERFLY (バタフライ) # AFTER ALL (アフター・オール) # AFTER THE TONE (アフター・ザ・トーン) # PUSH BACK (プッシュ・バック) # FANTASTIC (ファンタスティック) # RYE CATCHER (ライ・キャッチャー) # POSTMAN (ポストマン) # LAST BLOSSOM (REMIX VERSION) (ラスト・ブラッサム（リミックス・ヴァージョン）)